We're Meant To Be Together
by SuperHeroes Fanatic
Summary: oneshot. Danny's POV. Danny's having some hard time telling Sam how he feels. what will he do? Lots of DxS stuff. Please Review and Save DP!


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, the genius Butch Hartman does.

**We're Meant To Be Together**

"So you're not coming?" she asked. Tucker was supposed to meet us here, but never did and I'd forgotten my cell phone. So my beautiful Sam, well, she's not really mine, but I wish she was. I'm getting of track again, I don't know why, but I can't get Sam out of my head. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this lie of just being her friend. If I don't tell her how much I love her, I feel like I'm going to explode.

Anyway, Sam called Tucker to see what was going on and why he wasn't here yet. "Tucker feels sick, so he isn't coming," Sam said and sat next to me, sending chills up my spine.

"So, uh, what..." I said stumbling through the words, "what do we do now?" She gave me a smile that left me breathless. At that moment I must have looked like a total idiot. I can't even finish a sentence right while she's next to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked and gave me another smile. God, I love when she smiles at me that way.

_Of course I'm not okay! I love you, but I don't have the to tell you! What kind of hero am I, if I can't tell you how I truly feel_, I thought, _some brave hero I am._ "Me? I'm fine!" I said quickly regaining my senses. How can this much love be possible? Who knows, but something I've learned is that anything is possible in this world.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked me, I could see the concern in her eyes. I nodded and gave her an assuring smile. "Okay," she said simply and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"Were at the fair and I want some cotton candy," she said as I stood up.

"Well, let's go get some cotton candy," I said and we left.

We went on a bunch of rides and soon it was dark, but Sam wanted to stay a little longer, so we did. We sat on a bench and talked for a while. Well, she did most of the talking and I just looked at her. Her pale face, her violet eyes, her short hair swaying from side to side, those lips that I wanted to kiss so bad...

"Danny?" she said, startling me.

"Uh, w-what?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Why?" I said quickly.

"Come on, Danny. You know you can tell me anything," she said looking into my eyes. Yes, I know I could tell her anything, but I don't know if I can tell how I feel. So, I got another idea, although this idea could be my death sentence, I had to take the risk. Instead of telling her how I felt, I would show her how I felt.

I leaned over to her, tilted her chin up and kissed her. She responded to my kiss and it seem to last forever. When we broke apart, we were both breathing raggedly and she looked into my eyes. I was going to kiss her one more time, but she pressed her hand to my lips and stood up. I looked up at her and gave her a confused look. "I- I'm not sure about this," she muttered and left.

I didn't go after her. "Great Fenton! You are so stupid!" I told myself. I rubbed my fists into my eyes. "This sucks!" I whispered angrily at myself. _I should have just told her_, I thought. Still I don't get it, why did she respond to my kiss and then leave? What did she mean about not being sure about this? I needed to talk to Sam immediately.

I walked out of the fair after a few more minutes passed. I went into an alley and went ghost, then headed to Sam's house. When I was floating outside her window, invisible, I watched her reading a book. After a while, she called my name and I became visible. She stood up from her desk and I landed in her room and walked towards her.

"Sam, we need to talk," I said looking at her.

Then her fearful gaze met mine, "I know."

I was going to spill everything, I had to and I don't know what I'd do if I lost her friendship. "Sam, I'm sorry about the kiss. I couldn't control myself, but what can I do? I love you, Sam," I said and we both locked gazes, "I love too much." And it was true, I love her so much, I'd do anything for her, anything.

Just then she closed the space between us and kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my hands were on her waist, holding her tightly against my body. I wanted to stay that way forever, I didn't want the kiss to end. But when we did break the kiss, we were both breathless.

"Wow," I whispered, smiling at her.

Sam smiled back at me and said, "I love you too, Danny." She caressed my face, her hand warm against my skin. Suddenly, she walked away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, confused once more by her actions.

"It's just, what if this doesn't work out? I don't want to lose your friendship," she said as she turned to face me.

"You will never lose my friendship," I said taking her hand, "whether we're a couple or not." She hugged me tightly and I did too.

Once we separated, I kissed her once more and gave her an assuring smile. "Sam?" I said and she looked up me. "Do you want to go for a ride?" I asked, unsure of her answer.

"I'd love to," she said. At that moment, I took Sam in my arms and flew through the night sky together. At that moment I was more sure than ever that we were meant to be together. Forever.

Did you people like it? Did some of you hate it? I hope not. Anyway I've been grounded from the internet. Why? Well, it's very simple. I got a D in Algebra. It's not that I'm bad in math, I just don't turn in my homework. When my parents got my progress report they freaked. Sorry it had taken me some time to update some of my stories. I never thought that 8th grade could be this tough. Right now my parents are gone, that's why I uploaded this. But enough of me, I thank you for reading this story. Please review! Oh yeah, I almost forgot, SAVE DANNY PHANTOM!!!!! OR ELSE!!!!! AND I'M NOT KIDDING, THIS ISN'T A JOKE!!!!! YOU MESS WITH DANNY, YOU MESS WITH ME!!!!! Well, now I think I'm done. Bye! Superheroes Fanatic


End file.
